


Feliciana vargas the Cosmos we saw that day

by geekygirl12 (orphan_account)



Category: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/geekygirl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Along time ago A Girl named Feliciana Vargas was killed while younger that left 5 friends alone  and her older brother but she came back but Ludwig could only see her so it's his job is to get them back altogether</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliciana vargas the Cosmos we saw that day

it was close to school time in Mid August it was almost the end of summer Ludwig went into this room and garbed a book usually he would be running before bed but he chose to read a book while he sat and read he heard a voice that was similar to him "wow Ludwig this book is good don't you think" then he bent over to see his friend Feliciana sitting right there with one of Ludwig's books with a brown dress with black boots and red hair with a pony tail Ludwig was shocked to see his friend who already passed to be here right in front of him Ludwig didn't know how to react to scream or investigate how or why she was hear or both "hey what's your name" **" _well that was a stupid question to_ ask"** he thought in his head "you don't remember me Ludwig" He sighed "of course I remember but what are doing here and sorry that was a pretty stupid question to ask" "'to grant my wish .... I think" Ludwig looked interested on what she had to say

"What wish " he asked curiously " "I don't remember" she said honestly "well Maybe you told someone your wish to some one along time ago" Ludwig predicted "your right let me think for a moment for what that is" she said while she was thinking Ludwig was thinking as well " _ **why i'm I helping her when I don't know even if she's real is it even her well I'll see how it goes"**_

 


End file.
